


Thoughts About Betazoids, Monogamy, and Love

by Diary



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Troy Barnes, Families of Choice, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Troy Barnes, Pansexual Abed Nadir, Past Troy Barnes/Britta Perry - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. Troy's thoughts and feelings when he and Abed decide to be boyfriends. Complete.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Thoughts About Betazoids, Monogamy, and Love

Sitting on his bunk with Abed beside him, Troy thinks of Betazoids.

He knows they’re not real, but- Abed doesn’t talk about his mom much, and even though he knows not to ever bring this up, sometimes, he finds himself imagining, maybe, she was like them. Not necessarily an outer space alien, but vaguely telepathic or empathetic like Will Graham or just plain psychic. If she left because of something like that, if she came back and made Abed understand it was that and not Abed himself, he’d be able to forgive her for what she did to Abed.

Pushing these thoughts away, he takes a deep breath.

They’re boyfriends, now, and he’d said, ‘I need a minute.’

Abed is looking at him with gentle eyes, so brown they look Betazoid black, and he wonders if Abed already knows what’s going on inside him. It’d really help if he did, but it’s probably been more than a minute, and if Abed did, he’d have already said something.

“I’ve had sex before,” he blurts out.

There’s a nod, and that’s good, but he’d wanted to start this conversation a little more- delicate? Subtle?

Calling his ex-girlfriend or Annie or even Jeff would be weird, he knows, and they still haven’t discussed whether they’re even going to tell the others.

He’s not looking forward to dealing with Shirley or Pierce if they do.

“As have I,” Abed says.

He didn’t really think Abed was a virgin, but for all they’ve talked about him having sex before, he never really stopped to consider Abed doing it, too.

Fears and worries about not being enough, about Abed wanting and, worse, needing other people cause his stomach to cramp, but Abed linking their fingers together makes him shiver in a good way, and this distracts him from his stomach.

“But, uh, I’ve never had it with another guy before. I have some ideas about what I might like and some things I don’t think I’d like. We should talk about that and what you’d like and not like and aren’t sure about.”

“Cool,” Abed says. “Coolcoolcool.”

There’s an itchy feeling inside about how, yeah, this is important, but he needs to discuss whether they’re going to see other people and if Abed might like to get married someday, if Abed would be okay with him having Britta as his best person at their wedding, what they’d do about Shirley and Pierce and possibly Jeff, if Annie would be cool or if her wedding planning and him maybe having Britta as his best person would cause her to go on one of her crazy episodes.

He squeezes Abed’s hand to try to make the itchy feeling settle down.

First, sex talk. Then, hopefully, sex soon. After that, he can worry about the fact neither Jehovah Witnesses or Muslims are usually very chill about gay marriage and the fact he doesn’t even know if gay marriage is legal in their state-

“Are you freaking out?”

Focusing on Abed’s strong fingers and gentle eyes, he answers, “Not really.” He presses his shoulder against Abed. “So, um, do you want us to get tested before we do anything, or would us just using condoms until we’re tested, and then, we can talk about if we want to keep using them be okay?”

…

He’s never really had what he’d call bad sex before, but until now, he’s never had sex that made him truly get why so many people are so, so into it.

“Huh. I don’t think it was supposed to be this good the first time.” Abed frowns.

“Abed, don’t. We’re best friends. Of course, it’d be this good.”

Lying here on Abed’s bed with Abed’s skin touching his, warm, sore in the best way possible, he doesn’t want to do anything but enjoy this feeling.

If Abed’s going to freak out, though, he guesses it’s better it happens now instead of in the middle of some class or study session with the others.

“You make a good point.” Abed nuzzles their cheeks together.

Oh, I’m in love with Abed, hits him.

He knew he loved Abed, yeah, he’s known that since probably the first month he met Abed, but if he weren’t so happy about the awesome sex and the way he can feel his heart and Abed’s beating at the same time, he’d get up to track the others down to yell at them.

Not Shirley, but the others, they could have found a way to make it clearer to him what he was feeling instead of making jokes about him and Abed being boyfriends when they weren’t.

“Hey, Abed, would it be okay if I slept here with you tonight? And not just because my sheets need to be washed?”

“I think I’d like that.”

“Awesome. Um, and-” Do you think it could just be us? No having sex with other people? Could I sleep on your bunk with you or you on mine with me some nights even when we don’t have sex? Is the idea of us maybe adopting some day the sort of crazy that makes the others treat us like we’ll hurt ourselves or others if they let us out of their sight until we agree with whatever they say?

“I’m only a little scared.”

“Scared?” Bad feelings go through him, and-

“Troy.” Propping himself up, Abed holds his eyes with Abed’s own. “No one’s hurt me or made me do something I didn’t want, not when it comes to sex, but I’ve never been so honest. You made me feel safe. I knew, if something went wrong, it’d be okay. We’d be okay. You wouldn’t move out or automatically say we couldn’t be boyfriends anymore.”

Kissing Abed, he pulls him back down. “You made me feel safe, too, Abed. You always do. I want to be your boyfriend forever. Or maybe something deeper, bigger, than boyfriend someday, but for right now, boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends,” Abed agrees.

“Could we only have sex with each other?” A thought hits him. “And masturbate by ourselves if either of us wants to?”

“I wouldn’t mind it just being me and you and possibly just ourselves on occasion.”

The good, good feeling inside him is even stronger.

“I love you, Abed.”

“I know.”

Their breathing starts to match up, and Abed says, “But also, I love you, too, Troy. I’m glad you’re my boyfriend and best friend.”

“I’m glad you’re mine, too,” he says.

Feeling them both slipping into sleep, he hopes they’ll be able to connect in their dreams.


End file.
